Sunlight
by NPD18
Summary: AU: Rewrite of the end of 'Twilight'... and then some. WiP. Kate and Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunlight**

**A/N: **For starters, this is completely AU because well… Kate's not dead. It's a rewrite of the end of that-episode-which-no-longer-exists-in-my-mind ;) (Yes, Twilight…) And then some. I'm going to completely ignore season 3, Ziva, and all that. No offence to Ziva… I haven't seen a single episode with her in so I can't judge her. Anyway, this is my idea of keeping Tate alive, has probably been done before, but I don't care. Please let me know what you think, it's my first NCIS fic and I'm struggling with some of the characters (okay only 3 appear in this chapter… just let me know if they're in character or not).

**Disclaimers: **Don't own anything NCIS related… honest.

-

"_I thought I'd die before I ever got a…"_

But before Kate could finish, Tony was shoving her to the ground, gunshots echoing through her ears again. Startled, she looked around, only to see him lying on the floor, completely lifeless looking. She quickly scrambled onto her hands and knees, and, followed by Gibbs, crawled over to him. They knelt one either side of DiNozzo, Kate grabbing his hand without a second thought, Gibbs trying to see where the bullet had hit, if it had of course. From the amount of blood surrounding his left side, it was pretty safe to say it had. Tears of panic were already building up in Kate's eyes as Gibbs rolled Tony onto his side. The bullet had gone through his shoulder.

"Damnit DiNozzo, I told you to wear a vest!" Gibbs muttered, quickly ripping open the other man's shirt.

Looking around, Kate realized they were hidden behind the opening on the roof, which was why the shooter had stopped. Her breathing slowed slightly, "Gibbs, the moment we move, we get shot," The thought that a couple seconds earlier it would have been her lying there had crossed her mind, but she pushed it away.

Tony was taller than her. If that had been her, the bullet wouldn't have hit as low as her shoulder. She'd be dead.

"Stay still," Gibbs invaded into her thoughts, "Stay under cover with DiNozzo,"

Nodding, Kate tightened her grip on Tony's hand and took a deep breath. He was conscious now, the shock probably making him pass out earlier even though according to him 'DiNozzos don't pass out'. Now, he was muttering nonsense through clenched teeth, sweat dripping down his face. She stopped herself from looking at the blood, knowing it was somehow different when the person bleeding wasn't just anybody. And Tony _definitely _wasn't just 'anybody'.

Gunshots forced her to tilt her head in Gibbs' direction. From what she could see, he'd spotted the shooter and they were frantically firing at one another. Kate did as she was told and ducked down next to Tony so she wasn't in the line of fire. This did, however, mean lying flat on her stomach next to Tony's bleeding body. _If he could, he'd make a rude remark right now _she thought, realizing she actually wished he would.

-

Ari Haswari was dead. The FBI had tried to tell Gibbs it wasn't him that shot DiNozzo but ballistics had proved them wrong. '_He wasn't one of the good guys after all', that's what they'd said, that was their apology, _Kate thought bitterly. She was sat at Tony's bedside, watching him sleep, listening to him breathe. The doctors said he was lucky to be alive, if the bullet had strayed just a little further to the right, it would have hit an artery and he'd almost certainly have died as they'd been stuck on that rooftop so long. The words still played on Kate's mind, even though she tried to block them out.

"Kate?"

Dropping his hand, she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "Hey,"

"Ha, Probie was right, you do care about me," He said with a slight smirk.

Grinning, she nodded, "Yeah well in my defence, McGee was crying more than I was," Kate paused, "Thank you Tony,"

"Thank you?"

He gave her a questioning look, trying to ignore the pain his shoulder but giving up and leaning over to the switch that let him up your morphine. The whole time he could feel Kate's eyes on him. Once he was finally facing her again, she spoke, her voice shaking slightly and her eyes filled with fear. Tony wanted to lean over and hug her, but it wasn't a very 'Tony thing to do' and there was also the fact that he could barely move.

"You saved my life Tony. If it weren't for you, I'd be lying on Ducky's table right now," She murmured, "Ari was aiming for me… for my head,"

Shaking his head, Tony gently touched her arm, "Hey, don't think about it like that,"

"Gibbs is pissed off," She said with a small laugh.

"Oh really?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "When isn't he?"

Smiling, she nodded, "Good point. But seriously, you should have been wearing your vest,"

"Well sorry, _Mom,_"

"Better believe it DiNozzo; you're _staying_ with me,"

"Excuse me!" Tony exclaimed, suddenly sounding like his old self again.

Brushing the tears from her eyes, Kate gave him a smug look that he'd seen many times before, although truthfully, she was worried as hell. This was precisely why she wanted him to stay with her, in case he did anything stupid shut up in his apartment all alone. It made people go crazy, hell it had probably almost sent him crazy all that time in there with the plague. She'd been worried then too, though she'd never admit to it.

"You're coming to stay in my apartment,"

Tony raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word, allowing Kate to continue.

"It's better than having you all alone at your place," She said quietly.

"Yeah, I get to be all alone in _your_ place instead. Great!" He said sarcastically, although he didn't look quite as annoyed as he was pretending to be.

Crossing her arms across her, Kate shrugged, "This isn't a discussion Tony,"

"Fine, but if I get bored and start going through your underwear draw… let's just say you've been warned,"

**END OF PART ONE… to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunlight**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. You have no idea how smiley I was when I saw them all in my inbox. This chapter has been scrapped and redone like 3 times so I hope its okay now.

**Disclaimers: **Don't own anything NCIS related… honest.

-

Kate's apartment was just as organized and precise as Tony had imagined. In other words, the complete opposite to his own place, which always had empty take-out boxes and laundry on the floor. Whilst she was in her bedroom, Tony had already inspected the fridge, to find everything in weird little plastic boxes with labels stuck to them. _Well that's no fun_, he thought, briefly considering taking the labels and switching them around if he got bored.

Going back to the lounge, he glanced at some pictures in frames on top of Kate's cabinet, and smiled. One of them was a group shot of the team – Tony and Abby pulling faces with Kate and Ducky trying their best to look sensible. Gibbs had been conveniently busy. Next to it was another picture of her and Abby, and then one of her and McGee. They were smiling like brother and sister, and he spotted himself in the background, on the phone to someone, looking kind of goofy.

"Oh,"

Turning, he realized Kate was now stood in the doorway with a pile of sheets and pillows in her arms, "How comes you don't have pictures of your family Katie?" He teased, only half-serious.

"You guys are my family," She murmured with a slight blush.

Smiling to himself, Tony watched her drop the two pillows onto the couch and then drape the pink duvet over it. When she was done she moved the coffee table back so that it wasn't in the way, and stopped to check it looked alright.

"Pink! I'm not sleeping under pink sheets!" He said, trying his best to do a macho man pose, which didn't work out so well since his left arm was in a sling.

"You don't have to," Kate said with a small laugh, "I'm sleeping on the couch. You're taking my bed,"

"No I'm not; I'm not taking your bed away from you,"

Shrugging, Kate perched on the edge of a chair and looked up at him, "The doctor said bed-rest, not couch-rest. You're taking my bed,"

"Fine,"

Kate blinked. She'd been all set to argue with him for at least 5 minutes over who took the couch, and yet here he was… agreeing? Sighing slightly, she stood again, "Okay. I put your clothes in the bottom drawer of my dresser since you might be staying here a while, and feel free to put the rest of your stuff where you want," She walked through to the bedroom, Tony following behind her.

Again, this room was perfectly organized – a yellow basket with 'laundry' on the lid sat next to the dresser, with another one with 'paper' on the lid next to it. He could practically see her lying on her bed typing away on her laptop or finishing up _his_ reports, then carefully putting all the scrap paper into the basket. It reminded him of Monica from 'Friends' and he considered asking her about 'crummies in the bed' but decided not to.

"I changed the sheets and everything, don't worry," Kate continued, "And they're not pink,"

Smirking, Tony nodded, "Thank you _Monica_," He said in a mocking kind of way, grinning as he realized she didn't know what he was referring to.

"And that's about it," She finished, ignoring his remark, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm _always _hungry Kate, you should know that,"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, what do you want for dinner?"

"I'll eat anything," Tony said proudly, but his face fell when she mentioned tofu wraps, "Anything but _those_,"

-

They ended up eating pizza on the couch, sat on top of Kate's make-shift bed. It had been surprisingly easy to persuade Kate to do so, considering he didn't really take her for the TV-dinner kind of person. Okay, so she generally ate at her desk at work, but given the state of her apartment, he'd guessed she'd force him to eat at the table. But she hadn't.

After food came television. Unless Gibbs called, Kate had no reason for going into work, so she'd agreed to stay with Tony since he didn't want to sleep. They'd flicked channels until they'd come across a movie that neither of them had seen before. It wasn't Kate's sort of movie, but she didn't say anything as she assumed Tony liked it. Same went for him. It was a chick flick starring some way too bouncy blonde girl and a man who looked scarily like McGee. They'd had a good laugh about this, before settling down with a tub of ice-cream and trying to enjoy the film.

Truth be told, Tony was finding it hard to concentrate on the film, let alone enjoy it. He could feel Kate's body next to his, under the duvet which they'd ended up putting on top of them as it was getting cold, and he was watching her happily eat ice-cream. From what he could tell, Kate had realized this, but taken it completely the wrong way.

"I'm being such a pig! Sorry! Here, have some," She said, taking out the spoon which had a heap of ice-cream on it. Tony raised an eyebrow, but she simply shrugged and moved the spoon toward his mouth, which he opened obediently, swallowing the ice-cream and licking his lips.

"Mmmm!"

Kate grinned, handing him the spoon. Their fingers brushed together and she found herself blushing, as she often did around Tony, especially just recently. Luckily, her blushes didn't tend to show up much. Directing her attention back to the TV, she watched the girl and McGee look-a-like, who had been arguing and annoying each other throughout the whole movie. It was reaching its climax, the girl sitting with the guy in their office having a huge argument about some prank he'd done on her. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were kissing each other so passionately that they'd fallen off the couch.

Kate glanced away from the screen and across at Tony who was still scoffing ice-cream, and smiled to herself. It was good to see he was pretty much back to his old self, especially since she'd been terrified that he was going to die. Which was stupid, thinking about it, and she would definitely not admit to it.

"That is such a typical ending!" Tony said through a mouthful of raspberry ripple, "Like Probie would end up with a girl that pretty!"

Rolling her eyes, Kate scooped up some ice-cream with her finger and licked it off as the credits started to roll. She didn't realize Tony was staring at her.

-

With the ice-cream tub empty, a second movie finished, and the time reading 11:29, Kate decided it was about time for bed. Tony had already fallen asleep once or twice, although he'd insisted he was just 'resting his eyes' but she knew better. Lifting the covers from himself, he slipped off the couch and stretched.

"Night Katie," He said, stifling a yawn before turning and leaving the room, "Don't snore too loud,"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Goodnight Tony, sleep well," She murmured to a closed door.

**END OF PART 2… to be continued**


End file.
